Inevitability
by gilmorekitten
Summary: Finn is abusive and Rachel runs to Blaine who turns to the only person that can truly help her.


**AN: I don't own Glee. I have however recently become totally obsessed with it which is why I haven't been writing. I'm currently in season 4 of the show and reading pretty much all St. Berry fics I can get ahold of as well as some other pairings**.

The first time his phone rang, he rolled away from it willing to ignore it. From the glance he had gotten it was two in the morning and he wasn't willing to answer the phone at that time in the morning.

Ten minutes later he was just beginning to drift off again when his phone rang again. He groaned and reached for it, hitting the accept choice and holding it up to his ear.

"Hello?" He mumbled grumpily.

"B-Blaine?" The small voice came through the phone and it was filled with terror.

"Rachel?" He shot almost straight up into the air when he realized his best friend was the one disturbing his sleep. "What's wrong? Where are you?"

"Outside. Can I come in?"

He had his pajama pants pulled on before she finished the question and was headed, shirtless, downstairs. He opened the door and instantly took in the sight that was his absolute best friend.

She had bruises on her face and a cut across her forehead that was dripping blood almost into her eye.

He opened his arms and she immediately collapsed into them.

"What happened Rach? Who caused this?"

"Are Cat and Drew here?" She asked instead.

"No. They went on a second honeymoon. They left this morning."

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to stay here."

"Where are your dads?" His voice was confused.

"Business trip. I didn't call them."

Blaine sighed and stroked her hair gently. "Of course you can stay babe. Come on. Let's get you a shower and some clothes and then we can go back to sleep alright?"

"Thanks Blaine." She said softly, squeezing her arms tighter around his waist while her head pressed into his shoulder.

He gently took her hand and led her upstairs to his bedroom. She was shaking something awful. He frowned as he led her into his bathroom. "Are you going to be okay to shower?" He asked gently as he undid the zipper on her skirt for her and the buttons on the cardigan she wore.

She nodded. "Gonna be fast." She mumbled quietly. She stared at the floor as she let him help.

Blaine kissed her forehead gently as he continued to help her undress, sensing she couldn't bring herself to do it. He bit back the horrified gasp that came when he saw the rest of her and the state she was in.

"I'll get some clothes for you to wear. You take your time and let it relax you, okay? I'll be right in the bedroom and we will leave the door unlocked in case you need me alright?"

Rachel nodded slowly. He turned the water on and then turned to leave. She grabbed his wrist and he looked back at her. "It was Finn." She whispered in a broken tone.

Blaine gathered her into his arms immediately and held her tightly again. "I'll take care of it." He promised.

She believed him. He always took care of her. She nodded and stepped away into the shower.

As Blaine stepped out of the bathroom, he snatched his phone up and scrolled through his contacts. He closed his eyes and hoped he was doing the right thing for the girl that was basically his sister before he pressed on the name.

"Hello?" The answer was immediate. But the voice was tired. Exhausted even.

"She got hurt." Blaine said shortly. There wasn't really anything else that needed saying.

"What happened?" The voice was instantly more alert. Blaine was not surprised in the least.

"This is something you need to hear from her. And she needs you. I won't be enough this time." Blaine said the last sentence softly.

"I'll be there before you guys go to school." Came the promise across the line before the line went dead.

Blaine hung up his phone and rubbed his eyes tiredly. There was no telling how this would turn out.

He turned away and got out a pair of undergarments that she had left there before and one of his t shirts. It was her usual chosen sleepwear when she slept over. He carried the small pile into the bathroom and stood by the glass doors that led to the shower.

"Princess you okay?" He asked gently.

"I can't wash my hair." Came an almost mumbled reply. "Hurts too much to move my arms that far."

"I can wash it for you." Blaine offered.

"You'd be okay with that?"

"It wouldn't be the first time babe. Do you want me to?"

The door opened silently and Blaine easily kept his eyes on her face, taking in her feelings. "Is that a yes?"

She nodded slowly and held out the shampoo bottle silently, turning away from him while moving to her knees so he could reach easier.

Blaine squeezed her shoulder gently and made quick work of her hair though he took the time to smile when she relaxed at the movements. He washed her hair out the last time and pulled her to her feet, wrapping a fluffy towel around her and turning her to kiss her forehead.

"Ready to get dressed?" His tone was even more gentle. She nodded a little and he passed her the clothes.

Five minutes later, she joined him in his bed and curled up in his arms. She fell asleep almost instantly while he laid awake a little while longer.


End file.
